Music House
by BookGoddess13
Summary: Maximum Ride was abandoned by her father, and now has to live with a mom she hasn't seen since she was 3 months old, a sister who hates her, and a step dad she's never met in a place she's none to familiar with.


I almost die of laughter when I see the school I will be going to for the next two years. _Heck. No. _I will _never _be going to a preppy school like this.

The school, in all its glory, is covered in beautiful vines that go all the way to the top of the five story building, shifting around the grand windows. The front doors are 10 feet tall and are made out of polished oak wood. The brick walls are layered with dirt, but still look stunningly beautiful. The lawn, freshly cut, is a healthy green despite the fact we're currently in a drought. Cutting through the grass is a recently done cement path that circles around a water fountain and twists its way to the parking lot, a whopping 70ft away.

And I , being the idiot I am, stand in the middle of that curved path while students swarm around me to get to their next class. But, because I was standing in the way, I was bound to get knocked over, which is exactly what happened. And before you ask, no, it wasn't some cheesy moment where the popular "prince charming" guy helps me up after being careless, and we fall in love while living a happily-ever-after life. It was quite the opposite, actually.

The person was a shy 14 year old girl who giggled at me and skipped off with her new friend. That person was my half sister Ella Martinez, who, unlike me, had been going to school here since she was 10.

You see, my mom meet my dad 16 years ago and was instantly intrigued by him. And so, 9 months later, I came out, and my dad Jeb took my mom Valencia to quart and gained full custody of me. Our relationship was good, until he meet a girl, had a kid, and ditched me 6 years later. Which brings me to present time, where I find out my mom a haven't seen in since I was 3 months old is happily married with a child. My sister, Ella, is angry with me for intruding on their family, Mom is awkward and tries to be friendly, but I can see that she hates what my presence is doing to her family. And my step dad Evan is on a business trip and hasn't meet me yet.

So here I am at a new school with no one to help me. And I realize then that my life is really pathetic. _I'm _pathetic. I mean, I don't hate myself or anything. I just realize that the odds are not in my favor. I used to dream of the day my dad and I would reunite with my mom, and we would become a happy family that does stuff together, even if it is cliché. But my young mind couldn't help but to dream of the impossible.

I gather my thoughts and head to the front doors. Maybe I can find someone to guide me to the administration office. But of course, when I get inside, the hallways are empty. Well, guess I'm on my own in this, too.

I turn a corner to the 4th hallway I've looked in, but stop as I come face-to-face with a pissed off looking security officer. Crap.

"Excuse me sir, but I'm trying to find the-"

"Why aren't you in class?" Great. He even _sounds_ pissed.

"Oh. Well you see-"

"No, _you_ see! That was a rhetorical question. You're coming with me to the office."

"Thank the Lord! That's where I needed to go! Gosh!" Crap. I totally should have thought that through. I promised myself would keep my attitude in check out here.

His reaction confirmed my thoughts. I watched as his eyes flared and a low growl came out of his angry, twisted mouth. He yanked my arm the direction I came from, and into a door I didn't bother to check. Wow.

Inside was a desk and 8 doors leading to other rooms. The lady at the desk shrieked when she saw us.

"Oh! Officer Adams! Leave the poor girl alone. You must be Maximum Ride, correct?"

"No duh!" Another big mistake. A tall, petite woman, who I assume is the principle walked in right at that moment.

_**This is a line break. This line break hates pizza. He will go bye-bye…**_

After a long talk with the principle and a phone call home, to which no one answered, I went to my classes and sat in the back listening to music the whole time. All of my grade was going on a field trip, apparently, so I basically had every class to do my own thing.

After school, the parking lot was crowded with Juniors who just go back from their field trip. After making my way through the students, I got in the jeep I helped my dad build so long ago, and drove home. By time I got home, my terrible driving had almost killed me a total of 7 times.

I jump out of my jeep and see that not only is there a car I have never seen there, but somehow Ella got home before me.

I put on my false smile as I quietly step through the door, hoping no one has heard the voicemail the principle left. But, as you've probably noticed, I have terrible luck. Mom and Ella were laughing with a man I assume is Evan, and as the door shuts, the laughing seizes and all heads snap toward me.

Normally, I wouldn't mind getting in trouble, but I want to try to make a good impression on these people, which hasn't been going well so far. I don't know what made my heart ache. Maybe it was the glare from Ella, or the uncomfortable stance of Evan, or the ashamed, embarrassed, and angry stare Mom was giving me. I don't know what made me run to my jeep and drive away. Maybe it was all of it. The fact that no one wants me. The fact that I'm afraid to be myself in front of my family. All I know is that I'm driving, and I don't intend to stop anytime soon.

_**Aaron went bye-bye… Timmy the monkey line break took his place…**_

**This is my first story on fanfiction. It may seem a little out of character, but don't worry, Max is just a little down, as most people would be. She does have an attitude, and Fang and the others will come in soon. I also want to say that although Fang and Max **_**will **_**be together, it will not happen overnight. They will gradually grow closer, and over time, they will get together. Thanks for reading my story, guys (and gals)! Review and tell me if you have any suggestions, though I cant promise I will use them. :^)**


End file.
